Dangerous Business
by CherryFlamingo
Summary: Yuuki Cross,a girl of many talents,gets interviewed by none other than Kaname Kuran for a job that she is willing to even wear painful people-killing shoes for.But how far is she gonna go just for him to really look at her?My first 'this-type' of fanfic
1. Interview

_**+DANGEROUS BUSINESS+**_

_Chapter 1-Interview_

* * *

A classy black sleeveless high top covered up by an equally black classy jacket that hugged the body perfectly along with a reasonably short skirt with matching high heels.

That was what I was wearing at the moment as I wriggled in my leather seat, waiting to be called up next for my interview. Damn these felt uncomfortable, I can't believe I was actually interviewing for a job that made you wear these god forbidden stuff every single day. And don't get me started on the shoes, I mean, how can anyone wear these things?! They have got to be crazy, that's for sure….

But first, I should at least introduce my self; my name is Yuuki Cross; I'm the second adopted daughter of Kaien Cross who lives by herself in a 2-story building. My father has passed away a month before, just right after my graduation due to serious lung cancer while my two adopted brothers, Zero and Ichiru, has decided on taking architect courses in Egypt. It gets lonely sometimes, but at least I got Sayori Wakaba, my bff~

Save the sorry's for my dad later when I fail this interview….

Stupid Yori forcing me to take the stupid interview…..

"Ms. Yuuki Cross, you are up next, please step into the room."

Great, that's my cue. And here comes all hell…

I got up and nearly fell thanks to the stupid unstable high heels. But other than that, I tried to fix my hair, -which was in a pony tail, but I guess it just got messier as I noticed that some people were looking at me funny. Pfft. They shouldn't be talking with their bucket loads of make-up on. I walked through the huge oak-wood door with the weird knob-thing-a-majig. I think it's one of those things that you got to press something or swipe a card to get through. Let's see…since it got lots of numbers, why not try it out? Let's try…5?

Beep!

Ok, that didn't work…. Then how about 9?

Beep!

Fine then, may be 1?

Beep!

2?

Beep!

3?

Beep!

4?

Beep!

Alright… Then how you like these numbers, huh?!

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

……

Note to self: Never get a ring tone with a 'Beep' sound anymore….

"Uh, miss? I think you just have to _turn_ the knob?" A voice called from behind. And when I tried it, what you know? It worked!

"Um… thanks!" I giggled slightly to cover up my fake nervousness, but I think I just look stupid now…..

So I turn the knob, stepped into the room, and next thing I know, I was facing one of the hottest guys I have ever seen. He has one of the most beautiful brown eyes with eye lashes that weren't too long or short. And his hair, his hair was curly, but not messy. Definitely not messy, but almost neat somehow. His suit showed off his great body structure; and he smelled sweet, must be using some high-class perfume or something…. I could get used to working with people like him! I swear I was drooling if he hadn't raised his eyebrow and snapped me out of my day dreaming.

"You are Ms. Yuuki Cross, I presume, right?" Not only great looks, but got a nice velvety voice too.

"Yes, Mr.…" Right now, I'm feeling real stupid now; I must look like an idiot that hardly knew anything at the moment. Strange, that's what my classmates in grade school said about me, well….until they saw me walking from Harvard University. Those suckers, should've took a picture of their faces, it was priceless, he he….

"Mr. Kaname Kuran. Now take a seat as to begin the interview now please." Got manners too it seems, what a gentleman.

"Oh yes…" I quickly walked to the seat that reciprocated his on the other side of his desk. And what you know, his window is the entire wall; you know, those really cool glass walls that showed you the whole entire thing that the wall was suppose to cover. Sweet, and the people down there look like little ants now… Man they're slow. Oh, and his got those really cool revolving chairs!!! Weee!!!

Snap back Yuuki, this is serious! It's a matter of life or no job and Yori's wrath!! "So what do you want to know about me?" I flashed the guy one of my most positive smiles that didn't seem so fake, but could pass well enough as optimistic in a way.

"I know everything right here, just need you to answer some questions if you can at least do that," he said smugly. You know what, scratch that, he got no manners. "What do you do during your free time?"

"I tend to visit my friends and chat with them. But most of the time, I am either shopping or reading and writing. And rarely, if ever, go to some events that might be happening around the corner, but nothing wild." I sounded confident and cool. Awesome; hope I'm doing a good job, because I really need this stupid job, it pays good and I look cool working here with the square glasses and office and all.

"I see… Next question," he took a breather, as if looking a bit off after hearing something a bit surprising, but continued, "What languages do you speak?"

"I speak Japanese, French, and English (Duh, I'm speaking to the guy in English anyway)." Hope three languages give a good impression….

Kaname grunted, but continued on, so I guess that was a good sign…. "Why do you want to work here?"

I wish I can be truthful and just say that my best friend forced me to work here with her, because the offices are cool and the furniture's are brand-named, the pay is awesome, and there's a humongous Starbucks coffee shop at the corner. The guy is now looking at the paper as if afraid to meet my eyes or something, almost it the guy…. The guy was trying not to chuckle, I swear it; but he couldn't have laughed at my age or anything, because I just graduated!

Ugh, my shoes are going to be the death of me…

I can see it now, my dead body getting buried with these shoes on and everyone will laugh at my disfigured feet one day when my body gets dug up after a century for archeological purposes! I mean, I can't even pronounce archeological right, what's wrong with that?!

I know, I know….randomness, but you got to love that about me! And you know it! Ha!

OMG, the guy's trying not to laugh again…. Something's up and I'm groaning on the inside now. Better get this over with or it's never, "Let's see…. I want this job because it's been my dream to work for a good company and do what I like to do at the same time, while achieving the best for my hobby, and that is designing everyday accessories/necessities and organizing accounts."

"An organized person I see…." His eye is now criticizing the piece of paper, poor paper, getting criticized at for nothing. But part of his expression told me that he wasn't believing it or anything; ugh, looks like I partly failed already….

But there's hope! Still some hope! That little tiny bit of hope! And you know what they say, never go near the light! But that's probably because they want to steal it for themselves but…. W00t! Go for the gold then! The Olympic Gold!

I know I know, I'm probably going crazy now…. So snap back, Yuuki!!!! Snap back!!!!!

….

A few moments went by and I swear I was going deaf because everything was so quiet; it was like one of those dramatic moments where everyone was being so serious!

He's opening his mouth to say something, and I knew what he was going to say!

You're….

"You're…

Fired.

"Hired."

WTF. My jaw dropped inwards, and if he wasn't giving me such a quizzical look, I knew my jaw dropped literally. I mean, if anyone got such an awesome job here, why would their jaws even drop? Usually they'd be jumping and dancing around by now…..

Wait… I got the job… I got the job!

I mean, OMG!!!! Yay!!!! I got the stupid job!!!! Awesomeness. And now I'm gonna do my inward dance!!!! W00t!

Anyway, back to Earth Yuuki! Back to Earth! The hot guy's still looking at you!

"Really? Oh, um… gosh, thanks so much!" I sounded optimistic, but then I remembered about these shoes…. I just couldn't with the idea of suffering for wearing these shoes and clothes every single day! Ugh, note to self: get new shoes that don't hurt. I mean, why the _fudge_ did I even get them if they hurt so much?! Oh yeah, that's right, Zero nii-chan got them for me after saying that I was too short… Hmm, thanks dude….thanks…. Can you hear the sarcasm?

Now this Kaname guy is quirking an eyebrow at me. Gosh, one of them is a perfect arch, grr, I can never do that for some reason!

"When do I begin?" I asked optimistically in a partly sugar-coated voice… Ugh, I sound horrible and cheap, bleh. At least not as cheap as those people in those cheap fur coats and who are under those bucket loads of make up!

"Read the packet by tonight; you begin here at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow; no more later than that to get yourself started and introduced, as well as to take a look around. Got it?" He slipped a packet from across the glass desk as he spun his chair around.

"Aye aye, sir!" I added cheerfully, but realized that there was something wrong with that, and quickly corrected myself... "I mean, yes sir! See you tomorrow!"

"Yes…. See you soon," His back was still to me, and I walked away, barely able to contain my excitement. Then he quickly added: "Oh, and try to get more comfortable shoes and clothing if necessary." I knew there was a smirk in that sentence somewhere, half mocking, half teasing. I looked back at him, but he was still facing the window, and was about to ask him how did he know, but before I could ask, he quicking shooed me out with a careless gesture of the hand.

And so, I did as I was suppose to, walk away with my Gucci purse in hand while _trying_ to tolerate the pain in my feet…. Note the stressed word of tolerate… It'd be a wonder if I could even show up tomorrow without feeling sore. I looked at my Guess watch, and realized that it was indeed 6:00 p.m.

Fudge.

Today was Sunday, and the mall closes early today. Better hurry and get shopping before it closes, I can not feel my toes now; is this even normal? Maybe it's the side affects of aging and graduating college early…. OMG, noooo!!!!!! Wait, I'm still in my early 20's, I'm still young and groovin'!!! w00t!

Anyway, I as I go down the very, very, very long and slow ride on the elevator with the red carpeting and glass window that mainly shields it from the outside, I couldn't help but also feel excited about my first job. Even if I did just get interviewed by some weird psychic guy, nearly got killed by my shoes, and nearly fainted from the stupid nervousness. Heh, wow was right…..

Ding!

And I'm back on the first floor, a.k.a. the gorgeous lobby; but without looking, I bumped into a strong and lean figure.

-

_**Authoress Note:**_ I'm really nervous about this fanfiction. I always wanted to do something like this but it either always sounded too stupid or just plain…. Stupid. ._." I hope I didn't do so poorly of a job ^^; BTW, sorry for the short chapter since I'm only seeing how people will respond to this fanfiction… :x


	2. Hanabusa Aidou

_**+Dangerous Business+**_

_Chapter 2 – Hanabusa Aidou_

I looked up and saw a blonde guy.

Scratch that, a _fudging_ hot blonde guy with a _fudging_ cool trench coat that the heroes always wore in those cheesy black and white movies.

And when he looked down, I swear I must've been drooling at his handsome and delicate features because he was arching his nearly-perfectly-arched-but-not-as-perfect-as-Kaname's-eyebrow eyebrow and slightly smirked. But when he actually realized the lack of distance between us, his baby blue eyes turned into an icy cold glare and I swear I was gonna die with my god-forbidden shoes on until Yori came in through the humongous huge glass doors that screamed awesomeness.

"Yuuki!" I looked behind the aggravated blonde and sighed with relief as I saw my awesome _karate-black belt_ best friend and savior run up. Now this guy's gonna get it for messing with me, Yuuki Cross! Muahahahahahaha!!!

"Yori!" I waved back to her as she ran up behind the foreign blonde and smacked him on the head with her….Chanel black leathered purse? Ok, so maybe she's saving the karate action for later….?

Anyw-OMG, I just noticed her purse. I always wanted a purse like that, it practically screamed extravagance AND awesomeness, and hardly any purse screamed both at the same time! And now she's hitting some hot guy with it!? Anyway, I hope she's getting one for my birthday, because if she isn't, I am SO blackmailing her with her little crush on Taylor Smitts, some nerdy little guy that went to the same university as us. I bet he's still working in the same little cheeseburger stand even after we graduated….. I always knew of him as a cheeseburger lover. Yes, it's the said truth Yori! But I'm probably sounding crazy right now, so back to life.

"You said you'd wait for me!" Yori scowled lightly and scolded the blonde that was now gazing at her. He seemed like he didn't care, but Yori looked like she was used to it already. "And stop scaring Yuuki!" She glanced at me nervously, then slightly smiled when she saw me looking relieved and totally fine.

"Yori, what brings you here?" I had to giggle a bit at her disheveled appearance with her honey blonde hair a bit out of place and white collared shirt a bit wrinkled. I had to hand it to her; she'll look good in anything in _any_ style. "Here to congratulate moi?"

Then, she gasped and squealed.

My ears.

"Grats Yuuki!" Yori's voice was full of excitement and she looked like a child again seeing that she was now going to work with her best friend everyday now. She grabbed a hold of my hand and hugged me tight, and when she finally let go, she had a devious smile on and whispered into my left ear. I had to blush at her question. For god's sake, we were in the public!

"Do you like what you see so far?" Do _I_ like what _I_ see so far?

Other than the fact that I'm now working in this fudging awesome building, with my fudging bestest-best best friend, along with some fudging hot people while getting a fudging high pay every month, I had to answer back, "I guess everything's fine." But I guess the wink gave it away because the blonde guy was now tapping his foot impatiently as if he's been waiting since forever.

"That's cool," Yori had to giggle, but when she looked in shock at her Guess watch, I knew she was late. "Oh no, anyway, catch up with you later Yuuki! Hanabusa and poor me here are going to be late!" And with that, she slipped into the elevator with the porcelain skinned blonde whose name was Hanabusa from what I had inquired. But before the metal door closed, she winked at me. I had to smile at this because in Sayori Wakaba language, it meant, "Tell me all about it later while we eat ice cream at your house!"

As I walked out from the 50-story glass building, the world had seemed brighter somehow. It was like I was feeling new and fresh, and the world was beginning with a beautiful feeling that was full of hope and joy. But it would've been better if it weren't for these shoes! I am so suing the guy who made these.

I got into my silver Mercedes convertible which I picked up from the underground parking lot and drove myself to the mall near my house. I can drive, I have a house, I have a job, and still single! How awesome is that?

Life is good.

-

I walked through the small glass doors and red carpet that spread out nicely underneath the happy customers. The mall is a girl's jungle, heaven, and even sanctuary, need I say more? I totally belong here!

I looked at my watch now, it was now 6:30 p.m., and I have nearly 3 hours to go through this 10 story mall. I should be able to take this _small _challenge on; I'm a hardcore shopper after all! W00t!

An hour later, I managed to finish looking through the first 4 floors, with the second floor being the food court. I wasn't really hungry, but I guess that was a good thing; I got a bit heavier over the weekend when I noticed my weight on the scale. I would've freaked out and fainted if it weren't for the waffles that were waiting for me at breakfast. They were deviously good for the soul…. And now it's making me feel really guilty! But they were so good with the syrupy supremeness and chocolate chips that nearly mocked me whenever I looked at them! How can anyone say no to those big shiny chocolate chips that can nearly put anyone in a good mood? But I guess Yori got a bit annoyed when she found out that all 2 boxes were gone by the time when she woke up since we were having a good old styled sleep over. But I guess that's another reason why we're having sleepovers at my place now…

On the first floor, I managed to find some decent shoes. I bought a pair of pink Adidas sneakers with the glittery purple laces, a pair of black Footstar sneakers with matching black shoe laces, a pair of brown American Eagle flats that had brown vines and leaves as the main design, a pair of black leathered boots and a pair of black pointy leathered slippers with 2-inch high heels from Payless. I also got some matching white stockings along with some extra fishnet socks; they always managed to rip even if I'm real careful with them for some reason! I bet the guy's making millions off of this.

I remembered the time when I went overboard with shopping because my boyfriend broke up with me during my second year of University. I actually did feel pretty guilty and upset when I said what it all added up to. But with my savings, I had to work for only a few months to pay it all off. But the look on Zero's face was pretty amusing with Ichiru trying to calm him down by waving bacon at him. Zero had looked torn between madness and actually giving in to the bacon, but it was still pretty funny when Zero had finally given in; I thank the god who had invented bacon from that day onwards.

My eyes nearly bulged out when I saw how much I spent on the first floor, nearly a good amount of $400.00!

I'm probably gonna go broke. But at least I found a job!

Why not celebrate then freak out and feel guilty? Sounds like a totally good plan to me.

On the third and fourth floor, I got some nice looking accessories and watches. I got another Guess watch, but this time the one with the red rubies and shining diamonds that decorated the rims of the round watch along with the silvery metal that kept the watch altogether. When I saw this really cool techy-looking watch that was water-proof that made me looked cool and smart when I tried it on, I totally bought it. Not only that, but I also got the last one they had with the built in night light and alarm; too bad for the fat lady who had tried to grab it from me when I got it! Kung fu and television is a good combination for shopping training.

And none shall stop me,-Yuuki Cross, muahahahaha!!!! Well, except if I get broke or if the mall ever gets,-dare I say it, shut down; but that's probably never going to happen.

For accessories, I bought a silver necklace with pearls along with a matching bracelet with rubies that was between every two pearls, but only one ruby was bigger than all the rest and was placed as the middle. I also bought a really cool looking black choker that was trimmed with silvery dark red silk with some pretty fancy and flowery looking designs in the middle of it. I decided I needed a bracelet to go along with it, so I decided to buy another two matching bracelets that went on each wrist.

I feel rich; and I love the feeling! And altogether, the cost would bring me down to a total of…. $1,000.00

Good gods.

That would take me _SOME _time to pay all that off….and I was just getting started!

For the next hour and a half, I continued onwards from the fourth floor towards to the very top floor of the mall. The stores ranged from electronics, which I hardly need, to daily necessities that people needed. The fifth floor was electronics, so I skipped the floor and went onto the next thin looking escalator that stretched across the whole cylinder-shaped mall like all the rest of the escalators that went from the floor before it to the next.

On the sixth, seventh, and eighth floor, I managed to find decent and comfortable clothing. A nice white picnic dress that was decorated with orange daisies for the summer that was coming by, a nice evening gown that was all black, from the very top to the very trim that ended perfectly at my knee, it had some frills and had a high collar with some nice straight designs with a bit puffy sleeves; call it old fashion, but it looked cute. And I was a sucker for cute things, and everyone knew it! I also bought a pair of night black shorts that reached high about the knees, two purples t-shirts, each with its own special logo in front, and a tan colored trench coat from Hot Topic.

From Calvin Klein, I got two pairs of jeans, one with a light tone, and the other with a much darker tone with small differences that were enough to be noticeable, as well as a long sleeve red shirt with a slight cleavage from the top and the bottom.

Like I said, I LOVE to shop! I bet they're gonna be making off millions off of me if I ever get rich. I was right when I said that I should've learned how to design my own clothes, maybe that way I'd even get some discounts. That would totally be a lot helpful anyway…..

From J.C. Penny, I actually managed to get some actual work clothes. I got a white tank top, a sleeveless black shirt with a high collar, and a white and blue work shirt that looked actually decent enough. I actually had some other comfortable work clothes at home, but I thought I should've "dressed to impress". As for the bottom, I managed to get pairs of black, grey, and white pants of similar styles along with the skirt versions. Of course, I can't go around walking sleeveless if it gets a bit chilly, so I decided to get a small black cotton jacket and sweater, and everything was set.

It was a good thing that J.C. Penny was cheap enough for broke people like me if I'm ever on a budget cut, and I'm thankful for the –cough- "evil" –cough- genius who's thought of this and has been sucking out money in small proportions from my savings. But I guess that's how life is, "Take small and big from the cheap suckers who don't see anything." But that's probably kind of not true since I just made that saying up. And if it's ever true, then may I deem myself worthy of being called genius and still be proud at the same time!

By the time I was done with shopping, I realized I had shopped for 2 hours and 30 minutes and didn't even mess up my hair 'nor break a sweat! But because I felt myself weakening by the moment from the large quantities of goods I was holding from my shopping spree, I decided to get back to my convertible through the squished up elevator that too many lazy people had decided to take instead of using the small escalators and leaving room for the more unfortunate and tired people like me. How nice... And the guy beside me smells like rotten cheese, no wonder nobody would face him even if he's in front of the fudging door!

The mall has all that space, but they can't make a bigger elevator? There's something seriously wrong with that! I demand that they make a bigger elevator! And if not, then… then… Who am I kidding? I can't leave my precious mall all alone with that stinky cheese man! This is serious!

-

Alright, so I got out of the small elevator and am currently in my silver convertible, driving to the nice Haagen Dazs store that was just around the corner to get my favorite chocolate flavored ice cream and Yori's favorite strawberry flavored ice cream along with our bff favorite, the awesome Green Tea ice cream. The reason why I'm buying and paying for all of this is because I couldn't tell Yori that I ate all the rest of the ice cream that was to be supposedly saved for our next get-together. Maybe that's another reason why I'm getting fat….and my feet are hurting.

-

I'm lying here in my pink queen-sized bed at the moment waiting for Yori's call after I put my new clothes in the washing machine in the basement to clean out the filth and lint that was possibly in there. It sure can get quiet here sometimes….

…

Yep, real quiet….

"_Because of you, I never strayed too far from the sidewalk~."_ What the fudge is that? Oh wait, never mind, it's my awesome black _shiny_ Verizon slide phone. It's so awesome, you slide it up, slide it down, slide it up; you can never get tired of it! And the best of all, it's cool and shiny! Weee!!!! Anyway, back to reality!

"Hello?" Of course, that's how I always greeted the people who called; it's courtesy, really.

"Yuuki, right?" A smooth voice grumbled from the other line. I arched an eyebrow, this couldn't be like one of those movies, right? Those movies where the bad guy is on the other phone and he asks for the money, but you say no, and then something bad happens to your best friend, and then you get nervous, then it's you they're after because you didn't give them the money, and then you find your pet dead, then the police thinks you're crazy because you're talking nonsense, and then,…and then….!

Wait, I don't even have a pet!

"Yes….?" I must've sounded nervous, because I swear I heard him chuckle softly, whoever it was.

"If you were wondering, this is Hanabusa Aidou, the guy that you _bumped_ into during our first meeting in Rose Corp. building?" I winced a bit when I heard the small edge that was noted in his voice. Then, a hit was heard, and the phone was heard being handed to another person.

"Hey, Yuuki?" The soft voice of Yori came through, and I smiled a bit. She must've been spending time with the Blonde who deemed himself as Hanabusa Aidou.

"Oh, hey Yori!" I sounded cheerful, unlike Yori who sounded a bit hesitant and nervous. "Something wrong?"

"Um…." There was a pause, and Yori slightly coughed a bit. This is like one of those other movie scenes where the other person says the bad news to the person here, and everyone gasps like drama queens in those comedy television shows….except this is real life….

OMG… Did Yori won a million bucks and has decided to move to Las Vegas, Nevada and she's telling me that we can't be friends anymore!?

"OMG, don't do it, Yori!" I screamed into the my sidekick; but I couldn't believe myself I said it out loud…unintentionally. I slapped myself on the forehead; I must've been an idiot because now I'm hearing laughter from Hanabusa…. _Perfect._ "Never mind, scratch that please…." I winced a bit when the laughter got louder, until somehow, it got quiet….. _Real _quiet….

"Yuuki, what are you talking about?!" Now I really do feel like an idiot… "Never mind, I was thinking of… if Hanabusa and his….friend can join us tonight? At your house? Because we're pretty close to your house, and if not, then we can go out and eat?"

I gulped. "My house?" I was speechless and a bit in shock. Yori had never brought anyone else to our night alone as best friends together. My house was pretty organized and very clean if I do say so myself, but this was too sudden! What about food? Dinner?! "Sure." I wanted to say no, I wasn't sure why I said yes, why?! What have I done to deserve this?!

"Thanks Yuuki!" Yori sounded happy and excited again. Maybe that's why… My stupid best friend instincts!

"But wait," I said hurriedly, trying to cut her off from shutting her phone off too soon, "What do you guys want to eat?"

There was silence again, and after a few mumbles behind the phone, a smooth and yet, totally different voice picked up through the phone. It couldn't be, my eyes widened; but it was him….

It was Kaname Kuran.

And with his velvety voice, he sounded calm. "How about we go to a nice restaurant and then come back to your place?" Once again, I knew he was smirking with his dimple showing.

I was speechless, and after I found my voice, I mumbled a quick "Ok."

"And wear something formal, we're going French." Yori said through the phone, before shutting it off.

I stood there for a few moments as I registered everything that had just happened.

That must've been the most awkward phone call I've ever had…

After a good minute or two, I finally stood up and rummaged through my closet, before finding a nice outfit to fancy myself in.

Great, I'm getting taken out to dinner by my boss like it's a double date with my best friend with her friend, and you know what? This is just a bit too weird…..

-

**Authoress Note:** I'm updating a bit earlier than usual because yesterday, my sister graduated from Syracuse University and I had to use the good old paper and pencil to plan out the rest of my fanfictions. During the graduation,-from what I had heard from my sister, the graduates were actually secretly texting each other instead of listening to the long boring speeches, lol.

My sister text one of the graduates who were under the course of accounting and told them that the reason why their medal was probably an Abacus was because about 99.99999% of the people who took the course was actually Chinese, and you know that the abacus was from China…

But one of the good things that happened there was that I ate a blueberry and chocolate muffin, and the Vice President of the United States was there to give a speech since he graduated there as well. But the speech pretty much ended up like a presidential campaign speech, lol! Though in the end my sister came home pretty *itchy ;3


	3. Dinner Party Beginning

_**+DANGEROUS BUSINESS+**_

_Chapter 3- Dinner Party Beginning_

I wore a midnight black spaghetti strap dress that had small studs of diamonds attached to the edges; it hugged my figure nicely. It was pretty simple, really; it was like any of those good old classic black ball gown dresses with the spaghetti straps. Though some small, but noticeable changes are added, such as the flowery and fancy edges whose silk shined nicely with the diamonds and silk collar I wore. My hair, this time, was in a neatly made bun, though some strands of my hair still covered my forehead. It wasn't messy though, because I was supposed to have bangs anyway, splitting from the left of my forehead that stretched to the right. The dress flowed nicely to my toes; it actually had some decent cleavage compared to my other gowns, which I had [shockingly] bought during my years as a hard-core partier while in university. Those were the days where the guy _ACTUALLY_ brought the girls back to their dorms unlike nowadays where the girl goes home alone after she brings the guy back to _HIS_ dorm but unfortunately gets mugged out of nowhere,- but I'm probably blabbering like some film-fanatic.

But then again, the films in the early mid 1900's were pretty awesome and total classics. Though I had sworn to never take a shower after I saw 'Psycho', I mean, seriously! How can anybody even want to take a shower after that scene where the lady gets backstabbed?!

And naked with all her glory?!

I know I wouldn't….

Unless I suddenly got drunk and turned into this massively perverted lady who had no shame.

…..

Did I mention that I buried the shoes that Zero bought me? Well, I did, and may it never be found it again. Amen. I'm not even Christian, but it adds to the horror of those forbidden shoes, heh heh. I wore the natural black leather slippers with open toes that had those 1-inch high heels that Yori bought me.

I looked back at the mirror and decided I looked fine. I started to powder my face lightly and applied make-up with a tinge of Pink Rose on my cheeks to give myself a glowing complexion compared with my black dress, applied light brown eye liner, a tinge of purple eye shadow, and pink glossy lip gloss. I never exactly liked to use lipstick because when I ate dinner, most of the dinner touches my lips and they taste…weird. I can't say the lip gloss is different but it tastes better. Trust me.

I picked a black Chanel purse and put my keys, make up, some tissue (BOTH kinds just in case; and plus, it'd be too awkward if I just said pads out of nowhere), perfume, phone book, and money even if it's always the gentlemen that pay the bill, but just in case…. It's an actual wonder how much stuff we females need and how one little purse can take it all in! I wouldn't mind if my purse became my portable closet, that's for sure.

Just then, there were two honks outside my house and I looked out to find Yori, her friend, and Kaname Kuran seated in a Jaguar.

A Jaguar Convertible.

A sleek and shiny black Jaguar convertible.

Yori and her blonde friend was sitting in the front with the him driving and Kaname sitting in the back comfortably with his right leg all stretched out and left arm resting on the door without looking the least messy and unsophisticated. His mahogany eyes trailed up to me and a smirk played on his thin pale lips as his hands combed through his wavy hair.

And while he was looking all hot and giving me THE look that all the flirting aristocrats have in those movies with the handsome actors and beautiful actresses all I did was stare. Stare. God, I must've looked like an idiot! My face felt warm and my throat felt dry as if the temperature of the room went up. I felt shivers crawling up my spine and suddenly my stomach felt like it lost its' appetite.

It was amazing how just one look from him can affect me.

Maybe too amazing because I feel like I was being stabbed with a million glares at the moment from outside my room with all the pedestrians staring at the Jaguar and all the people in it with crazed looks on their faces. I can see the amused look he's giving me right now and I swear he's trying not to laugh when I snapped back to reality.

I bet he did that one purpose.

And I bet he was going to do it again sometime in the future too.

The hot jerk.

Getting out of my stupor, I shut the window, turned off the lights, and went out of my house while trying to look just as sophisticated and elegant as Kaname.

"Yuuki! You look amazing!" Yori complimented excitedly.

"Thanks! I love the caramel halter dress you're wearing tonight." I smiled brightly back as I shifted my head in a more comfortable angle.

"Indeed…But you look absolutely enchanting tonight; almost good enough to eat…" My breathing hitched and I felt a penetrating gaze to the left of me. His voice was just as velvety as it was on the phone and perhaps even more husky and smooth. A blush immediately crept up to my cheeks and I looked away as if to check out the front of the convertible.

I was definitely not falling for a guy that I just met.

But I was.

After getting into the convertible in the back of the car where Kaname made room for me, Yori giggled slightly and the engine started as we headed our way to the French restaurant that Yori said was absolutely delightful since the last time she had been there for her date. Introductions were said and when it was time for Hanabusa to introduce himself, I suddenly said that his name sounded a whole lot like the word "idol". Hanabusa Aidou shook his head slightly in a discerning manner and looked away. Yori just giggled delicately and it was later that I found out that during high school, his fan club had made up that nickname just for him.

It was strange, but Kaname was quiet the whole time while gazing upon me as if he was interested in me. Everything I shifted from my seat, he would do so as well. His arm was behind my back and every time the car came to a smooth stop, his hand would 'coincidentally' caress my arm. It felt nice with his smooth chiseled hand on my arm.

But of course someone as handsome as him would never be interested in me; I was pretty and smart, sure, but even I knew that I couldn't match up to him or whatever his expectations were. I was a bit let down because of that thought, but at least I knew.

Or at least I thought I knew until later.

Just then after we entered the most bustling part of the city away from my house, the car screeched to a halt outside to a grand mahogany door that seemed to be made of rich red wood and bronze incrusted designs with a red carpet sprawled right before the entrance. The rest of the building seemed to be made of strong cement with the continuing top made of bricks. Nice intricately cut trees and bushes were planted all around the front and back of the building, along with a small yard on each side of the buildings' wing. People in suits and dresses were all over the place with photographers that flashed pictures every now and then behind the chained links that separated the carpet from the cement sidewalk.

This seemed more like the Red Carpet rather than a normal dinner with friends.

Aidou and Kaname got out of the door with the two employees opening the door for them while Aidou gave them the keys to the car. Kaname helped me out while Aidou did the same with Yori. Kanames' flawless touch lingered on my exposed porcelain-smooth arms and I tried not to blush as we walked ahead of Yori and her boyfriend. Every now and then, a photographer would snap a picture and Kaname would pose and smile a bit. Being so close to him and smelling his rich cologne was not helping my sudden dizziness. He was addictive and I couldn't help myself but smile a bit.

Perhaps it was the flashes of the photographers or his dazzling smile, but I immediately regretted not bringing sunglasses once I got out of the car.

But something was definitely wrong. Why would there be photographers? And what's more is that I'm seeing famous people from all over the place wrapped in velvety expensive clothing as they gave mostly _me_ the cold shoulder as they peeked back at Kaname with a flaming lusty look in their eyes.

I shuddered to myself. Most of the women here probably wanted my head for being with the most gorgeous and well built guy in the room.

Kaname was my employer, sure. But what's so special about the guy?

It's just his looks…right?

Wrong.

While we were getting seated near the entrance to the gorgeous and lush garden in the back of the building where there were no photographers, I heard many remarks. I was becoming unsure of this myself as I constantly looked back at Yori smiling happily with Aidou for reassurance that everything was just a dinner date with friends.

"_Who's that__** girl**__?"_

"_She's __**pretty**__; but compared with __**Kaname-sama**__, __**she's**__ not even a bit fit." _

"_To think that the __**son of the Kurans**__ would go as low as to go for a __**commoner**__."_

"_What coincidence? While __**he's**__ here, we might as well as try talking business with __**him**__ after."_

"_Looks like coming to Lady Elliot's engagement party wasn't such a bad idea considering that __**he's**__ here."_

"_**He's**__ probably just using__** her**__ or something."_

Anger immediately flared up in me. _Business? Engagement party? Worth it? Commoner? Kurans?_

"What's going on?" My voice was edged with steel as I looked accusingly at the gorgeous person next to me. Hanabusa, who sat diagonally from me, gave me a dirty look as if I didn't know my manners; I shot one back at him without losing my gaze over at Kuran over here.

"Yuuki…" Yori was using her please-don't-get-mad-Yuuki-because-everything's-alright-when-it's-not voice. My anger flared down a bit. Stupid best friend instincts…. It just made me more suspicious.

"Did you guys…plan something?"

It was amazing how much a person can learn in the last 20 minutes.

It turned out that:

One, Kaname Kuran was not only my employer but also the president of Rose Corps and came from a line of billionaires who dominated the business world for centuries now. He not only has the money and a company, but also political backgrounds.

Two, Kaname Kuran was voted Most Beautiful and Wanted for 12 years straight since he was 18, making him 30 right now. Since I'm 22, does this make him two-thirds of a pedophile since pedophiles are supposed to have an age difference of at least 12 years with the younger person? It'd be…weird.

Three, Kaname Kuran looks gorgeous even when he's being serious.

Four, Kaname Kuran was invited to an Engagement Party-Dinner last minute and being dateless, he asked Hanabusa, his genius best friend, for advice and help. Therefore leading to me being his…date.

Five, Kaname Kuran is very secretive because before Hanabusa Aidou can say the last part of the whole deal, Kaname gave him the LOOK.

"Kaname-sama, let him finish at least." I frowned. He was my employer; I had to at least put an honorific to his name. In return to my dialogue, he gave me a secretive look as if something's going to happen and smirked when he saw my confused look.

I can feel myself getting annoyed but never annoyed enough to blush at him and look away just before Yori looks back from outside.

Suddenly, a curvaceous figure with long silky blonde hair came to our round table of four and immediately the smell of lilies wafted around us. I looked up from Kaname and saw behind him one of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen. Her piercing blue eyes was determined and seemed to be glazed with a mysterious aura as her dress flowed from behind her in an enchanting fashion. Compared to her, I felt bare and plain.

"Konichiwa," she greeted us lightly with a foreign accent and a slight giggle. Her gaze flickered to Aidou but set on Kaname. Aidous' whole body stiffened considerably as he got up along with Kaname and Yori. I followed suit. "How are you, Kaname-sama and your friends here?"

"Good evening, Sara." Kaname's voice was hard, but relaxed. He kissed her hand lightly and had let go of her hand the second he kissed it. "We are all enjoying ourselves. I believe the last time we've met was at the Aidou's Christmas party. How are you?"

Something seemed off.

"I'm fine. The weather is nice these days." She closed her eyes for a bit until she opened her eyes to Aidou. "I am Sara Shirabuki; I believe you and I've met before last time at your family's Christmas party."

"Yes, you look as beautiful as you did last time." Aidou bowed lowly and kissed Sara's pale hand.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable when she brought her gaze to me.

"Sara," Kaname smiled lightly, "We are all fine today; you look lovely as ever. Let me introduce you to Hanabusa's friend, Sayori Wakaba." He gestured to Yori who nodded back while keeping his gaze on Sara as she smiles warmly. He walks out of his cushioned chair and suddenly has his arms around me while giving me a slight kiss on the lips. "And this is my fiancée."

To be continued….

**Authoress Note: **

**Sorry about the long wait!**

**Sorry** **if it wasn't as funny as it was suppose to be. **

It really wasn't supposed to be toward the end anyway.

I broke my arm after June while playing Volleyball somehow and after it healed, I seemed to have lost my charisma for writing fanfictions. When school started, I had to get ready for tests and start my portfolio. I'm still working on my portfolio, but only taking a slight break. Anyway, I'll be getting back to my portfolio. I'll write the second chapter for "Love Me" some times later.

**Flames are welcomed because of the long wait.**

**Sorry!**

**R&R**


End file.
